Hated
by bloodrosered
Summary: Three women: Caylee, a modern-day Cinderella who is a slave for Harken at the office AND home while pining for Nick. Linda, a lesbian who is sexually harassed by Julia and shares the same misery as Dale, and Sara, a PhD environmental activist with a shady past she attempts to hide from her boss, Bobby, who wants her to make cocaine for her while flirting shamelessly with Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

HATED: Horrible Bosses

Chapter One

_Caylee_

The order of things that David Harken loved:

Himself

His cat

His job

His wife, Rhonda

His daughter, Caylee

There were more pictures of his cat and himself in the house than his wife and his daughter. As far as his daughter, she was nonexistent in Harken's life. A few days after his wedding, an ex-girlfriend, Nora Leeds from high school called him and demanded a paternity test for her child. Once the results said proved he fathered five-year-old Caylee Harken from that slut cheerleader he had fallen in love with in high school soon demanded child support, threatening to take him to court and telling his new wife about them. He never wanted children and this bitch showed up with a five-year-old. Fuck Nora! He would make her go away…

And he did…and ended up with a five-year-old crying snot-nosed brat. He told his wife that it was his child but the mother abandoned her and waived all the rights. That's right! And he got the paperwork from that slut Nora Leeds to back it up.

Rhonda Harken had always wanted a child, but her selfish husband didn't want any. He hated them. To him, they were nothing but crying, whiny, demanding brats that shit their pants and cried for toys or sweets. When little Caylee fell into their lives, Rhonda was overjoyed to be a mother to this abandoned love-child of her husband. She raised her by herself, giving all her love to Caylee.

Harken didn't care for her. He wished he dropped her off at an orphanage, but it was complicated. He knew that she would tell the authorities what had happened. As long as he kept her close, she wouldn't say a word. He hated Caylee for being in his life and made sure that she knew it. He used emotional terrorism, humiliation, manipulation, and physical abuse to keep her in line.

For the next few years, Caylee, now twenty-four, became a quiet, shy young woman: her head down, hiding behind grey sweaters, black skirts, a pair of horn-rimmed black glasses, her honey colored hair escaping from her French twist in a hair clip and her baby blue eyes to the floor, working at her father's office, Comnidyne Industries, as an assistant to none other than him. It wasn't enough that she was his slave at home, but at the office. He screamed at her in front of everyone in the office, humiliating her while she just stood silent, taking it like a submissive dog. She didn't talk to anybody.

The only thing she looked forward to at Comnidyne Industries was seeing Nick Hendricks, the executive of the office. She liked talking to him at the water cooler, in the lunchroom, at his desk. He was her only friend. He was handsome with his blue eyes and dark sandy hair. His voice was soft and kind. She felt sorry for him since Harken made Nick a target of Harken's abuse, forcing him to work overtime that it intervened with his personal life. David Harken was an abusive, slave-driving psychopath. Everyone at Comnidyne Industries knew that. Yet, there was nothing they could do.

While Caylee lay asleep in her bed, she had the dream again of a woman screaming and sobbing, a huge wave of blood coming towards her, the sounds of gunfire, a door just halfway open. She tried to get closer to see what had happen, but it was cut short when her four thirty AM alarm screamed. She woke in a cold, startled sweat, her heart pounding. She pressed the off-button and got out of bed to get ready for another day at work. She showered and brushed her teeth and hair in the bathroom.

"Let's go, stupid!" yelled her dad, pounding on the door. "We're going to be late for work!"

Caylee trembled slightly as she stood in the bathroom, fixing her hair and putting on her glasses. She stepped out to a red-faced Harken.

"You didn't iron my shirts!" he said. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you to iron my shirts?"

"I did iron them," she protested weakly.

He held up one of his shirts, which looked very neat. "Well, I don't like the way this one was ironed. Now, get your ass downstairs and iron my fucking shirt!" He threw it in her face. "MOVE!"

Caylee didn't dare protest. She heated up the iron and prepared the board, getting the starch. She ironed them the way he liked them until they were perfect. She could feel angry tears pricking her eyes, combined with years of suppressed hateful rage and hurt, but what was the point anymore? Tears were useless ever since she was five. Harken would just laugh in her face, calling her a crybaby and mockingly mimic crying. She wiped away the beginnings of tears and just thought of the song "18-Wheeler" by Pink, her favorite singer. Pink would never take shit from anybody, her songs said it all. She'd probably kick her Dad's ass.

Harken came into the kitchen in his pants, undershirt, and socks.

"Is my shirt ready?" he demanded.

She nodded and handed it to him, careful not to wrinkle it. He put it on and did his tie and put on his shoes.

"Let's go," he said.

Caylee sat in the back seat and said nothing, trembling. She thought it would be best to stay quiet since he was in a foul mood from her not ironing his shirts the "right" way. She kept her head down, holding his briefcase.

"We're having a staff meeting tomorrow. You got the memos to pass out?"

She nodded and replied with a quiet "mm-hmm", showing him that she didn't forget. Caylee often went above and beyond her abilities to please her Dad, hoping that he would show a tiny amount of love. Yet, not even the smallest measurement of love was shown from him. Yet, if she couldn't get love from him, then her stepmother, Rhonda, gave her love more than he did.

Though she loved Rhonda and appreciated everything she had done for her, she missed her real Mom. Her Dad made her real Mom go away. He only said that she left…only, she didn't remember what happened…why did she leave? Did she not love her anymore? Why did she leave her with this monster that was her Dad? She'd never understand…

They opened the office around 5:30 AM and Caylee set up Harken's desk with the notes. She organized the memos for the staff meeting, which announced the promotion for Vice President of Sales at Comnidyne Industries. It didn't say who though.

She had heard rumors that Nick was getting the promotion. He sure deserved the promotion after working for eight years. He had talked about it in the break room several times and how excited he was to get that promotion.

The office opened at 6 AM. She had prepared everything while Harken ordered her around. Not once did she complain. Soon, people began to arrive at the office slowly and soon Nick came in about two minutes after six. She walked over to his desk, placing the memo there and greeted him with a polite hello.

"Did you get the flowers and card I sent you?" she asked. She had sent them since his grandmother died at the hospital a few days ago.

"Yes. Thank you so much," he said with a smile.

"How was the funeral?"

"It was lovely."

"Good."

"Excuse me?" interrupted Harken. "Are you two having a coffee break or something? If not, I suggest you get back to work."

Caylee nodded.

"Nick, my office please," he said. "I want to speak to you. Caylee, pass out those memos."

Caylee went to pass out memos, asking the coworkers if they wanted coffee and ordering breakfast. She went to knock on her father's office and saw Nick running out of his office, coughing.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm taking breakfast orders, sir," she said. "Do you want anything?"

"Did you pass out the memos like I asked you to?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now order me some oatmeal and bran muffins."

She nodded and sat at her pathetic little desk just outside of Harken's office, placing her headset on and putting in orders. She looked at Nick from across the way and decided to surprise him for his promotion. She'd order a cake and ask everyone in the office to chip in. She called everyone at their desks and whispered to them her intentions, which they all agreed to chip in. She called a local bakery and asked to have a large cake made by tomorrow with the words CONGRATULATIONS NICK! Though it was expensive, it was worth every penny. She used some of the company's money to pay for the rest as well as her own that she kept stashed away.

Harken always demanded that she pay rent at his house, aside from cleaning his clothes and cleaning his house. It was hard to hold onto her paycheck to have any fun since it all went to him in the end. After all, he quoted: "I paid for you to go to high school and college to get your secretarial degree…the least you can do is pay me back for living under my roof."

She wasn't ungrateful that he did all those, but sometimes he made it sound like it was always her fault. To him, everything she did was wrong or it was her fault. She would stash a little bit of money from her paycheck in her secret bank account that nobody, not even Rhonda, knew about so she could leave Harken and get her own place. Yet, she felt sorry for Rhonda for having to stay behind. Hey! Maybe she could convince her to come. She knew she wasn't happy with Harken. She knew she was cheating on him, but so what? It was completely understandable. Maybe she'd leave him soon.

XXX

_Lindley_

Lindley Bowen was 26 years old, dyed black hair, a nose ring and an eyebrow piercings. She worked at Dr. Julia Harris, DDS as a dental assistant. Dr. Julia Harris, the worst. Boss. Ever! Julia was a sex crazed bitch who went after men, especially her dental assistant, Dale Arbus. Linda felt so sorry for him. Dale was constantly being groped, seduced and talked dirty to by Julia, just to get him to sleep with him, even though she knew he was engaged to Stacy. No matter how many times he begged, negotiated, even screamed at her to stop, she just didn't get the message through her brunette bumped head.

While in the exam room, Julia had sedated a patient and began examining his teeth.

"Do you watch 'Gossip Girl', Lindley?" she said.

"Not really," she said, uninterested.

"It was such a good episode last night…I fingered myself to that Penn Badgley scene…"

Lindley rolled her eyes and shook her head in exasperation. Like she needed to hear again about what she did in her private life!

"Jules, I _really_ could care less about what you did last night," she said.

"Seriously, Lin, would you finger me? Do you think I'm hot? Would you fuck me if I played on your team?"

Oh God! Lindley was so sick of her making comments about her being a lesbian. True, it was well known around the office. Hell, it was California. The entire state was full of gays. Yet, to work in an office where your boss constantly talked about nothing but was a pain in the ass.

"Not really," she said. "I'm not really into sexually aggressive."

"Isn't your girlfriend pretty aggressive? What's her name, Denny?"

"It's Denise. Look, can we just work and stop the bullshit? I'm getting really sick of this conversation. It's been going on for too long."

Julia ignored her and went back to work, doing sexual things to the patient, such as placing his hand on her boob or touching his crotch and making sexual comments. Lindley was so disgusted that she wanted to tell the patient when they wake up what happened, but Julia threatened to fire her if she dared. What choice did Lindley have? Julia ruled her practice with an iron fist. She was tolerant to people with criminal records, as long as she could get what she wanted: a free sexual ride with all her employees. She knew that Lindley had a record of aggravated assault and wasn't able to get a job anywhere else.

On a break, she went out for a smoke and found Dale sitting by the picnic table, his head buried in his hands, frustrated.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

"Mind if I smoke?"

"Go ahead."

"Everything OK?" she said, taking a lungful of smoke.

"Julia sprayed my crotch with the water sprayer. She was checking out my dick through my pants."

"Just earlier, she just asked me if I would fuck her."

"I didn't know Julia swung both ways," he joked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did."

It was good that she had a friend that she could joke about their boss.

"Jesus, I can't stand that bitch," she said. "Seriously, we need to get another job somewhere else."

"I know, I know," he said. "But nobody is going to hire us. We have criminal records."

"You need to get that expunged. You're not a sex offender." Dale had told her that he was a registered sex offender, all because he peed in a sandbox on a playground at night: like it was his fault that they built a bar near a playground. "You really should call Denise. She works for a lawyer who's a real shark. He'll expunge your record till it's squeaky clean."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely."

XXX

_Sara_

Sara Neely, PhD, in chemistry and environmentalism had a job interview today with Pellit and Son. Jack Pellit was a kindly man who looked over her resume and was clearly impressed. Sara had red hair, green-eyed and in short to say it: a beauty with brains. The most beautiful girl Kurt Buckman ever saw in his life! Though he was a player, he swore that he'd give up screwing around just to be with her.

Well, Sara was no angel either. She enjoyed sex as much as a man did. Not that she was a slut, but why should there be a double-standard? Why couldn't women enjoy sex as much as men did? After all, she lived a crazy life while in college: she had a tramp stamp on her back and worked as a stripper to pay for college.

Jack Pellit showed her around the chemical plant.

"I still don't understand why someone like you would want to work in a chemical plant," Jack said. "Hell, it ain't interesting to someone of your educational standards."

"Well, it's all about getting my foot in the door. I'm willing to work in other parts of the office."

"Sounds good to me. I say, you're in. Let's take a tour of the office, shall we?"

Sara nodded. Jack introduced Sara to everyone in the office.

"And this is Kurt Buckman, our accounting manager."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Buckman," Sara replied with a smile, shaking hands.

"Please," said Kurt. "Mr. Buckman's my Dad. Just call me Kurt."

Sara smiled and giggled a little. Kurt felt his dick get hard and uncomfortably crossed his legs. God! A redhead with green eyes with a PhD! Really hot!

Soon, there was the sound of throwing up and a toilet flushing. An ugly looking man came out, sniffling. He was starting to go bald but was trying to hide it with a terrible comb-over. He had a diamond stud in his right ear. She reminded him of a goblin with dark eyes and a red nose. If Sara knew anything from the past, she knew that he was a cokehead. Many of the strippers that she worked did it. She tried it once, but it was too much for her her to handle. She decided to stay as far away from it as possible.

"Damn," said the little man. "Fine piece of ass you got there, Dad."

Jack swallowed, clearly embarrassed. "Sorry. This is my son, Bobby."

"Nice to meet you."

"Have I seen you before?" said Bobby.

"I don't think so," said Sara, blushing.

She recalled her days when she worked in the club Sapphire. There were lots of clients that came into the club. She may have seen this creep somewhere, doing coke in the Champagne Room with the other girls. Often, he requested her...she often wore wigs and costumes. He was turned onto fantasies and role play. However, he was into really sick things like asking for the strippers for rimjobs, anal play, etc. She would leave immediately and ask one of the bouncers to escort her in case he chased after her.

"I know you!" he said excitedly. "You're Rocket from Sapphire. Tramp stamp with red roses."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, blushing.

"Do you still have that tramp stamp?"

"OK, Bobby," said Jack. "That's enough. The girl doesn't know what you're talking about. Back to your desk. So, you can start tomorrow, Sara?"

"Certainly."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Caylee_

It was all arranged. She ordered the cake for Nick's promotion. They would deliver it and she would put it in the break room. It was blue with white letters that said CONGRATULATIONS NICK! It had white cake with Bailey's filling. She arranged coffee and soda for all the employees to drink.

The morning meeting was to announce the promotion of Senior Vice President of Sales today. She sat at her desk with her headset, typing at her computer and taking messages for Harken. She often would respond the same answer to the caller: 

"David Harken's office. No, I'm sorry. Mr. Harken isn't in right now. I will be glad to take a message. Thank you. Have a lovely day."

Harken wanted nobody bothering him. He only wanted messages taken and would call back clients when he felt like it. Caylee would read each message and he would have her set times to meet with clients for lunch or conference calls, etc. Then she would return the calls to the clients and arrange the meetings. Caylee often attended some business meetings with Harken, just sitting there silently and taking notes or ordering meals if they decided to eat in the office and serve coffee. Otherwise, she was always chained to the desk, not allowed to take any bathroom or lunch breaks UNLESS Harken said so. She had learned early to not drink too much coffee or water since that increased the urge to go to the bathroom. If she was hungry, she had to keep something to eat in her desk and eat as little as possible...again, to prevent the urge.

While sitting at her desk, she watched Nick, hunched over paperwork. She sighed dreamily. He looked really handsome in his blue shirt and dark tie. There was a smile of confidence and a gleam of happiness because today was his promotion.

"Caylee!" barked Harken. "Go set up the conference room for the meeting this morning!"

"Yes, sir," she replied.

She set up the chairs and tables, turning the big screen TVs on, putting pens, paper and clipboards sighing and rolling her eyes. This was stupid. He made her do the most idiotic jobs whenever _he_ thought she was doing nothing. Today, he yelled at her this morning because his pants didn't have a crease and again for his shirts not being ironed right. She cursed under her breath as she ironed his clothes. In an act of defiance, she spit on his shirt and ironed it in, smiling evilly. Next time, she'll fill the iron with pee and iron it into his shirt so he'll smell like piss.

The meeting was at 10:00 and everybody started gathering into the conference room, talking amongst themselves. They greeted Caylee with a hello and started sitting at the tables. She asked if they wanted coffee or anything to drink, which she would bring them if they asked. Soon, Nick came in, sitting up front, looking very excited.

"Hi, Nick," she said.

"Hi, Caylee," he said.

"Coffee?"

"No, thank you."

"Good luck today."

"Thank you."

It was already 10:15 and Harken was late for the meeting. Nick was whispering to a coworker.

"Do you know what this meeting is about?" asked the coworker.

"It just said 'staff meeting' on the memo. It's funny how he gets all over my ass for being a minute late, but then he makes us wait fifteen."

"You were two minutes late, Nick," said Harken.

"Morning," Nick stammered, embarrassed.

"I didn't think I had to punch a clock with you."

"I uh..."

"It's alright. I'll attribute this to your drinking problem."

"I don't have a..."

"Nick, please, we're in the middle of a meeting."

God! Harken was an TOTAL FUCKING ASSHOLE!

"Morning everyone!" Harken began. "So, I have finally decided who I want to be our senior vice president of sales. He's right here in this room." The room was dead silent and Nick looked on edge, excited and Caylee gave him a smile.

"It's me." Caylee felt her heart sink when she heard this. She saw Nick's face fall and could see the shock and surprise. _What?!_ She could see the suppressed rage in Nick's eyes.

"What did he say?" whispered Nick.

__"I've decided to absorb the responsibilities of the Senior VP into my career. I mean if you want to do something right, you got to do it yourself. So, I'm going to be breaking through the wall of what would've been the Senior VP's office and make one huge enormous office. I will only be taking 80% of the additional salary that I'm entitled to..."

Caylee didn't hear the rest of the meeting because she heard silence and Harken's lips spoke but nothing came out. She could only hear was her brain screaming OMG! OMG! She could see herself pushing Harken out of the window and being impaled on his parking sign while the other coworkers cheered happily.

"Meeting adjourned," he said.

Everybody got up and left and he left the room. She followed Harken around, holding an Ipad, while he asked her questions about messages, etc.

"Mr. Harken," said Nick. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Go back to your desk," he told Caylee.

Caylee went to her desk to retrieve her headset and then, to the break room, staring at the expensive cake that she bought for Nick. How could Harken do this? Of all the cruelest things Harken had done, this one took the cake. He knew damn well that Nick deserved that promotion only to take it for himself. That TOTAL FUCKING ASSHOLE! She might as well throw away the cake since it was all for nothing.

"What's all this?" asked Harken.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for Nick," she replied softly. "For his promotion."

"Well, I guess you'll have to cut out the Nick part of it." He took a giant carving knife and cut out Nick's name and threw it in the trash on top of the coffee grinds.

She was so full of rage, disgust and hate right now that all of it came to a boiling point that she didn't know what happened...

"I can't believe you did that!" she near-screamed in disgust.

"Excuse me?" he said as if she uttered a disgusting word.

"You've been hinting to him for months that you were giving him that promotion. You lied to him."

"I didn't lie to Nick," he assured. "I'm motivating him. He's a valuable member of the team and he is needed where he belongs. Plus, I'm going to be the one doing all the extra work."

"That is bullshit. You _knew_ he deserved that promotion. But you are so selfish that you can't give someone as hard working and dedicated as Nick something he deserves. He has given up his _entire _personal life. I haven't seen him take a vacation or a sick day in his life. But I'm sure you don't let him because you are the most selfish fucking asshole."

The room went dead silent and Harken got in her face. He could see a vein in his forehead throbbing, a sure sign that he was going to explode, but he remained calm. His cold, soulless brown eyes stared into her baby blues.

"First off, you stupid little c*&t," Harken whispered in a very dangerous and scary voice. "You will _never_ speak to me like that. Not as long as you live in _my_ house and work in _my_ office. You may be my daughter, but you're nothing. You're my bitch. I own you and you will be silent and obedient. I can destroy you _any _time I want. The next time you speak to me like that again, you will find yourself with no job or home. Do we have a clear understanding?"

Caylee swallowed and trembled.

"Now, get back to your desk and say nothing to me for the rest of the day unless it is important."

She nodded her head and went back to her desk. She could feel tears starting to seep through the cracks of her lower eyelid, holding them back with every ounce of effort. Harken was not a man to screw with. Memories came flooding through her mind as a child when he broke her arm because he felt like it. When Rhonda asked what had happened, he lied saying she fell down the steps and stared back at her with those soulless eyes and a finger to his lips, telling her to not speak a word to her stepmother.

It was true...he could destroy her...the only way to survive in Harken's path was to lay down like a good dog and take it...

XXX

_Sara_

Sara came into the office with her best clothes and her ID badge. The office seemed kind of empty and quiet, which was strange, considering it was her first day. Jack Pellit's chair was empty. There seemed to be an aura of gloom and darkness hanging in the air.

Turning to Hank, one of the employees in a wheelchair, she asked, "What's going on? Why is it so quiet in here?"

"You didn't hear? Jack Pellit died yesterday."

OMG! How did she not know?!

"What happened?" she asked very shocked.

"He had a heart attack. He was leaving work and he just collapsed at the wheel and crashed his car. The doctor said his heart exploded like a water balloon."

"Where's the funeral?"

"Well, the wake's probably over, but if you hurry you can catch the burial. He's being buried at the local cemetery."

While she drove over to the cemetery, she wondered how could such a terrible thing happen to that sweet man she had only just met yesterday. She was looking forward to working for him. Now his DIPSHIT COKEHEAD SON was going to take over Pellit & Son.

She could only imagine what it was going to be like working for Bobby. Since he knew she was a stripper there, it was going to be a fucking nightmare working with him: he didn't see her as Dr. Sara, just Rocket the stripper with the tramp stamp tattoo, the hot red wig, dressed in leather, fishnets held up by garters, and thigh high boots. He'd probably treat her no different than he would have at Sapphire.

She had made it JUST in time for the funeral. There were a few people standing around Jack's grave. It was a pity that she wasn't dressed appropriately. The priest was reciting the last ceremony by the graveside. Kurt took notice of her and gave her a smile.

"You made it," he whispered.

"Yea," she replied. "I had no idea that Jack died today. I'm just glad I got here in time before they buried him. I wanted to pay my respects."

"I'm sure he would've appreciated it. He was a really great guy. He would've loved having you work for him."

"It's too bad I'll never know that. Now we have his dipshit son taking over the company."

Kurt silently giggled in agreement.

"I don't see why nobody just turns him in for doing blow."

"I know. I don't get it either. Now we DEFINATELY can't. He'll fire us all."

"Why didn't Jack turn him in? I don't understand that either."

"Come on, Sara. Would you turn your _own_ family member in?"

He did have a point. She remembered when her uncle Max babysat whenever her single mom went to her night job. He would invite two whores over and do heroin in the living room. She was terrified to tell her mom what she had seen because Uncle Max was sweet and fun and adored Sara and made her promise never to tell anybody. After many years of keeping this secret, she finally told her. To her surprise, her mom said she already knew, but there was nothing they could do about it. She told her that you _never_ go against the family. She also told her that if someone living a dangerous lifestyle, it's their choice and it's best to stay away from them.

Her mom was smart, which was too bad that she never went to college, let alone finish high school since she got pregnant by the football captain (Her mom was a cheerleader) and disappeared completely when she told him the news. She never found him to this day. Sara's mom worked hard as a waitress at a gentleman's club and saved all her money to buy herself a trailer for her and little Sara to live in.

Sara's entire family consisted of slackers, poor people, single parents and high school dropouts. Truth be told, she was embarrassed by this fact that her family was not as ambitious as she was. She was embarrassed by the fact she took a stripper job to pay for college because her mom couldn't afford it. She told Sara that she was smart and to be better than everyone by not drop out of school, encouraging her to break the cycle in the Neely family of becoming a loser.

"True," she said. "I don't think I could do it."

Once the funeral was over, everyone returned to the office. Sara went to the chemical

"Yo, Rocket, Dickwall," said Bobby. "What the fuck? You're three hours late. What's the deal?" He pointed to his wrist as if pointing to an imaginary watch.

"We were at your father's funeral," Sara replied, irritated that he used her stripper name. "And I would appreciate it if you don't call me that."

"Well, that excuse would've fallen if my Dad was here, but I'm in charge now...and I will call you whatever I please."

"That excuse wouldn't make any sense if your Dad was still here," said Kurt, exasperated. God! He was such a dipshit!

"Dick Skin, in my office now! Rocket, you wait outside, you're next."

Kurt closed the office door while Sara talked to Margie, the fat/pregnant receptionist.

"Great funeral," she said.

"Yea," said Margie. "It's too bad about Jack. We all loved him. You would have loved him too. He will be missed."

"Now we'll be working for that dipshit."

"I hate him too! By the way, why does he keep calling you 'Rocket'?"

Sara flushed a little. "I don't know. He's just a weird little man...he thinks I'm a stripper that he used to date, but I'm not."

"Rocket, office, NOW!" said Bobby.

Sara scoffed in disgust and annoyance. "I TOLD you not to call me that!"

She went into the office, feeling very uncomfortable, staring at this tiny, sleazy man that was now sitting at Jack Pellit's desk. The gold nameplate of Jack's name was covered with a crude piece of tape and written in black permanent marker BOBBY. The desk was covered with papers, pens and a phone on the left. In front of him was all the paraphernalia for cocaine boldly displayed on the desk. God! He had absolutely no shame whatsoever in hiding his habit. What a douche!

"OK, Rocket," he said, sniffling a little. "I _know_ who you are. I _know_ that you worked at Sapphire. But, I know a respectable PhD wouldn't want anyone to know about her shady past. I don't know why my Dad would hire an ex-stripper to work for him, maybe you were blowing him, I don't care. Now that I'm your boss, you are going to do as I say."

Sara looked disgusted and confused. Everything he just said sounded like a bunch of jibberish.

"Oh-kay..." she replied, raising her eyebrows. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, first off, you're a doctor. You can write prescriptions, right?"

"Uh...no. I have a PhD in chemistry and environmental studies."

"Anyway, here's the deal: YOU are going to make cocaine for me."

She was so outraged by this request. What nerve!

"What?! No! I'm not doing that!" Sara said.

"Oh yes you are! It's getting WAY too expensive to buy. But since you have the brains and your fancy PhD, I will have my guy will supply you with the ingredients and YOU will make it."

"No! I'm _not_ making you cocaine, Bobby. That is fucking stupid, not to mention dangerous and illegal. Everything I worked for will be at risk."

"No worries. You can make it in the lab, late at night."

"No. I'm not doing that."

"Fine, then I'm going to tell everyone in the office that you were a stripper."

"Go ahead. Nobody is going to believe you."

"Oh, yes they will. You see, I have pictures." He pulled out an envelope from his pocket and she looked through them and there she was: a loud red colored wig in a stripper costume, sitting on Bobby's lap with three other girls that she worked with, his cock exposed with her hand on it, her giving him a lap dance looking drunk. Her heart dropped into her stomach.

"You wouldn't!" she gasped, outraged.

"Oh, yes I will. Plus, not only will I tell everyone in the office, I'll make sure you're never hired because I'll post all those pictures on Facebook and the Internet."

OMG! This could ruin her reputation. Bobby may be a stupid DIPSHIT COKEHEAD, but he sure knew how to blackmail.

"So, Rocket, what's it going to be?"

"I will think about it," she said.

"Better have an answer tomorrow."

Sara walked out of Pellit's office, her face drained in horror. She went to the break room, burying her head in her hands. Those photos could ruin her! Four years of earning her PhD and photos could destroy her. She felt sick. However, IF she did do this job, she could be going to jail for a _long_ time for manufacturing and possession cocaine. No matter what choice she made, it could ruin her life.

"Hey," said Kurt. "You OK? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yea..." she said. "Bobby is such an evil little douche! Can you believe it? He wants _me_ to make him cocaine. He thinks because I have a degree in chemistry that I can make this stuff for free."

Kurt was disgusted. "Well, are you?"

"Well, I might have to."

"What?! Why?"

Shaking, Sara began to tear up. "I can't tell you."

"Why? Is it bad?"

"Yes, it could ruin me."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"OK...you have to promise you can't tell anyone! Not anyone in the office or your friends." She took a deep breath. "Bobby has photos of me from my sordid past."

"What sordid past? You didn't fuck him, did you?"

"No, thank God! He was into some really nasty shit. Not to mention he was on coke every time he came into the club." She almost threw up in her mouth thinking about it. "Anyway, I used to dance at a strip club when I was going to college because I couldn't afford it. And Bobby was a regular client and requested me a couple of times in the champagne room. And he has pictures of me and three other girls."

"Wow! So what he said is true!" Kurt said.

"I'm afraid so. I'm not exactly proud of that moment in my life."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't want to make cocaine for him. I'm not doing the whole _Breaking Bad_ shit, driving an RV out in the middle of the desert to do something like that. Plus if I _don't_ do it, he's going to show everyone the pictures he has of me. Everyone is going to think I'm a huge slut with a PhD."

"You look like a hot slut to me," Kurt joked a little.

"Are you seriously sexually harrassing me right now?" Sara said.

"What...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to." Kurt looked embarrassed. "I'm kind of a slut myself."

Sara laughed. "I was just kidding." With a naughty twinkle in her eye, she said, "You want to act slutty and fuck on Bobby's desk later tonight?"

Kurt really liked this girl. Usually it was _he _doing the seducing and flirting with the girls, but this one took initiative. Though he wasn't used to it, he liked the idea of fucking a doctor...on his boss's desk.

"Just one question: _does_ the carpet match the drapes?" asked Kurt.

"You'll have to find out for yourself, won't you?" she said with a wink in her eye.

XXX

_Lindley_

"Lindley," said Julia. "I need to speak with you in my office."

"OK," Lindley said, a little reluctant and suspicious. "After I finish organizing the charts."

"Very well," she said.

Julia had been acting _really _annoying today. Seriously, did she _ever _take a break from acting like a slut? She was a fucking nymphomaniac.

Once she was finished with the charts, she knocked on Julia's office door.

"Come in," she heard her voice.

"Julia, you wanted to see me..." Lindley said. Soon, she saw Julia was dressed in nothing but her lab coat and her panties. "OH MY GOD!" She turned to leave, when Julia pressed a button on her desk that locked the door, leaving her trapped inside.

"Fuck," she whispered.

She turned to face her topless boss who had a huge smile on her face. She gestured to an empty chair.

"Have a seat, Lindley."

Lindley sat down in the chair in front of her glass desk, clearly embarrassed and trying not to stare. Lindley, being a lesbian, had to admit that Julia had a hot body, but she refused to cheat on Denise and not to mention, Julia was not her type since she wanted it 24/7. Lindley suspected that because she was a lesbian, Julia thought that she wanted it all the time, which was not true. Sure, Lindley liked having sex with Denise, but not every day. What Julia was doing was crossing the fucking line.

"You know that I like to fool around at work, Lin, and I might even cross the line a little bit," Julia began.

_A little bit? That's bullshit! _Lindley thought after hearing that sentence.

"But the last thing I'd like to do is make you uncomfortable and it's just not professional. And I like to pride myself on being a professional."

_You certainly aren't acting that way, bitch_. Lindley thought, her eyes to the floor, wishing the ground would just open up and swallow her.

"So, from now on, I want you to tell me when and if I cross the line."

"OK. Now," Lindley. "You are crossing the line...because you are naked."

"Uh...not naked, Lin," Julia said. "Can you see my pussy?"

Lindley had enough. "OK, Jules, listen, I'm _really_ sick and tired of you trying to seduce me bullshit. My partner works for a lawyer and I have _no_ problem giving her a call to complain."

"That's it? Your word against mine, Lin? Nobody is going to believe you, little miss I-Beat-Up-Other-Dykes-with a-Broken-Bottle."

Lindley _hated_ when people used that term. Julia could be offensive with her foul mouth sometimes.

"OK, first off, I'd prefer if you _didn't_ use that word. And second, I beat up that girl _because_ she was hitting on my girlfriend and the bottle broke when I hit her."

"Come on, Lin. Just take a feel...go ahead." She took Lindley's hand and placed it on her breast on her lab coat. "You're gonna want me sooner or later, Lin. I know you will."

"OK, let me get this clear, Jules. You _want _me to fuck you or are you _trying_ to get me hot and bothered?"

"Well, I don't necessarily play your field, Lin, but I'm willing to explore my options."

"Jules, I'm not going to sleep with you. I am not going to cheat on my girlfriend. I may be a lesbian, but I don't fuck 24/7 like you see on _The L Word_."

"You can go," said Julia, pressing the button on her desk and letting her out.

Lindley never ran so fast in her life until now...

"OMG! She did that?!" said Denise.

"Yea," said Lindley, brushing her teeth. "There she was, standing in front of her desk, dressed in nothing but her lab coat, high heels and lace panties."

"Wow! Lucky you!" teased Denise. "What _I _wouldn't give to see _my_ female boss half-naked in a lab coat, high heels and lace panties. It's a _total_ turn-on. I would've fucked her right there."

"Come on, Deni! This isn't funny! This woman _doesn't_ stop fucking with me. It's like she's a pussy tease or something. But she's even worse to Dale."

"Man, it's gotta suck for him since he has a dick and she wants to sleep with him since he's engaged. But with you, she thinks you're a horndog like on _The L Word_."

"What is it going to take to get this woman to leave me alone, Deni?"

"Well, legally, we can't do anything about it since there's no witnesses...not to mention that you have a record. Plus even if we do a deposition on Dale, it's still going to be a tough case since it is verbatim."

"Goddammit! GODDAMMIT! FUCK! SHIT!" yelled Lindley, slamming her fists on the bathroom sink. "That bitch!"


End file.
